The Plan
by Mugglewizard
Summary: Dolores was at Hogwarts as she is now. Manipulative and Ambitious. A one shot on Dolores in Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan**

The night was still and silent as the lone girl made her way to the edge of the forest. She had to reach there before her target did. She was there soon though and extracted a wand from her pocket and whispered, "Lumos"

The wand lit up and threw her face into a relief. The most outstanding feature of the girl was her bulging eyes that gave her a toad like appearance. She looked around and saw a neck high bush. It was perfect for what she had in mind. It was right across the old gnarled tree that looked like an old man. She extracted an arrow from her bag that had taken her long to get. It was a centaur's arrow. She whispered a spell and let the arrow hover right on top of the bush but hidden by the leaves. Then she crouched behind the bush and waited. This would be her ultimate plan. It would succeed where the other two had failed.

Dolores Umbridge could not believe that Albus Dumbledore had selected Beatrice James as the Ravenclaw prefect. How could he choose a muggleborn over her? She was a pure blood after all. But she had not taken it lying down. She had to get the post under any cost. The post had impressed her since her first year. It had awed her at the power it wielded over the other students.

She had managed to lure out Beatrice after hours but Mc Gonagall the new teacher had just given her detention. Then she had confounded Beatrice in Hogsmeade intending her to stay there longer and get into trouble but a friend had brought her back. But this time Dolores had her. She had sent a note signing it as her boyfriend calling her here and whatever happened here would just be lovely.

Beatrice got the owl as she was about to leave the common room. She frowned as she saw the owl holding out the note for her. She took it and opening it first read the signature. Seeing it was from Dirk, she smiled and read where he wanted to meet her. She shook her head as she thought that he always came up with weird places and times to meet. She dashed out and reached the entrance hall. She looked around and not seeing anyone quickly stepped out the door.

She had not seen a young first year who had hidden himself behind a suit of armour. He rushed forward as he had seen a note fluttering out of Beatrice's hand. He picked it up and stared at it. He looked and saw Beatrice making her way to the garden and then he lost sight of her.

She had used the garden path to avoid detection as it was more shadowy. She knew exactly where the gnarled tree was. Dirk and she had found it on Saturday as they had been taking a walk. She passed by the bush behind which Dolores was hidden and went to stand right beside the tree.

"Ðirk, are you here? Please hurry up I need to go back. It's cold and I need to go start my patrol." She shouted into the night.

That angered Dolores even more. She whispered a spell she had been practicing for a week and the clopping of hooves was heard. Beatrice jumped at the sound following her echo. She was suddenly scared and wished she hadn't come out late at night. She turned around just as Dolores used a banishing spell on the arrow. It shot at Beatrice grazing her left arm. The searing hot pain made Beatrice panic and she turned and fled right into the forest.

"Perfect." Umbridge thought.

The first year dashed towards the staffroom hoping to find a teacher. The short Umbridge girl had been really intimidating. He was to follow Beatrice around and report anything unusual she did to a teacher. He ran into a man as his thoughts went to Dolores and her toad like eyes. He looked up and gasped to see he had run into Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He trembled slightly as Dumbledore placed an arm on his shoulder. "What is wrong Mundungus?" Albus smiled kindly at the young boy.

Mundungus Fletcher shook as he handed Dumbledore the note and told him everything. Dumbledore suddenly straightened out, "Go look for Professor Slughorn and tell him everything you told me." He then strode out of the castle and walked to the forest briskly. He reached the tree and stood still as he observed the arrow. Umbridge was delighted; she would manage to kill two birds with one stone. The stupid Beatrice would be expelled and the Centaurs would probably be chased away or killed for attacking a student.

Dumbledore soon tracked Beatrice by her sobs. She was seated on the forest floor not far from the edge crying as she tightly held her wound. She looked up at the noise to see Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Professor. Dirk …Centaurs…." She began but Dumbledore waved her to silence and led her out of the forest.

"Go to the Hospital wing and get that wound looked at. It was a very foolish thing to do though. I expect a much more show responsibility from one of my prefects. Go now and get a good night's rest. We will talk tomorrow."

Umbridge was elated as she heard that hidden behind the bush. They both watched Beatrice go then Dumbledore turned round to face the bush.  
"Miss Umbridge, if you would please care to step out of there, I would like to talk to you."

Dolores fell out of her hiding place in shock and fright. Suddenly all the elation was over and fright began to take its place. She was caught. This couldn't be happening, she thought furiously. She had finally gotten her revenge and this happened.

"What you did was very foolish. Someone could have been very grievously injured." He said nodding at the arrow. "Then you wonder why you were not selected prefect. You will serve two weeks worth of detention and I will be writing to your parent. And If I hear of you pulling such a stupid stunt again then the punishment will be far worse than what I have just given you." He said then strode off towards the castle.

Dolores Umbridge stared at the old man as he walked away and suddenly realized what she had been feeling since she missed a prefect badge in her letter from Hogwarts: pure raw hatred!

**A/N**

**This was just something I had written for a competition in Cosforums. I do hope its nice and its not that grammatically off.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I know. I dont own the world of Harry Potter

* * *

**The Rise of the Dark Lord**

The pressure on my chest lifted allowing instead the cool night air to wash over me. I took a couple of quick breaths before turning to look at the other wizards who had also apparated with me. They all seemed to be looking at the houses in front of us with great trepidation, their cloaks swishing in the wind. I on the other hand was dressed in a jeans and T-shirt for what they had been calling muggle training. Like I needed that considering that I was after all a muggleborn wizard.

My supervisor and I had apparated to the end of the street that had sent the distress calls. The head auror, Crouch had been shocked at first seeing that a whole street had sent out a distress call at once. Then he had organized the department to apparate in twos to each house on the street. Kingsley tapped my hand to get my attention before motioning for me to enter the house in front of us. It was dark and all the windows seemed to be shattered but what chilled me most was the fact that the door was hanging open on only one hinge.

For the past one year the atmosphere at the auror office had been tense almost palpable. Nasty rumours had been floating around that there was new dark wizard in the making. But what really scared me most was that everyone seemed to be frightened of even saying the name. I had heard it only once. A whisper in the dark, Voldemort. The name and the whisper still gave me the creeps just thinking about it. The wizarding world had unconsciously started to call him You-Know-Who in their conversations but the Ministry had not yet made any official statement. The disappearances of some key and minor personalities had not gone unnoticed though and calls had gone up only last week that Albus Dumbledore take charge and stamp out the nonsense like he did Grindelwald. But the headmaster had refused the position but I was still thankful that my former teacher was around to protect us if things go out of hand. He was after all the most powerful wizard I knew of.

We entered the house and we automatically began 'spreading out'. He went right while I went left. Our wands were already drawn and I heard him stop and mutter, "Lumos." The light glowed for the briefest moment it was extinguished. I then heard Kingsley retching.

"Kingsley." I said softly.

"This is insane. Whoever did this cannot possibly be called a human. It can only be an insanely cruel and deranged person." He answered, a cold fury punctuating his words.

At the words cruel and deranged only one name came to mind. The last I had seen of that person was the leaving feast in Hogwarts our final year and she had been threatening to find a way to purge the wizarding society of mudbloods and traitors. Some bad nights I would still see the demented expression of Bellatrix Black.

Suddenly all I wanted to do was get out of there and go home. My shift had ended before the call had come in anyway. If whatever had happened here had made Kingsley vomit, I was in no mood to see anything. He apparently had the same idea as he cast a spell to detect any living thing in the building. We both turned to live when the spell revealed nothing. I stepped out first turning to look at the other aurors.

From what I could see of their faces they were clearly shaken. I knew that tonight would be the end of the rumours. This was a confirmation that there was a dark wizard out there. And we had to face that darkness before it consumed the society.

I was stuffing my wand in my back pocket before I realised that a greenish glow had interrupted the darkness of the night and began looking for the source. Up was the fourth direction I looked in and then froze. There was an immense glowing skull in the sky, comprised of green sparks and a snake was coming out of the mouth.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" A voice yelled from behind me, almost in my ear. My hand went for my wand as I began turning around, a curse escaping from my mouth. I felt the magic leave my hand going through the wand before I felt the tip stuck at the top of my pocket. Then there was only pain.

I had already turned a full circle and faced Auror Alastor Moody taking the opportunity to drill in me his insane view of life. I managed to see his face change to look surprised, even shocked before the pain and humiliation became too much. I realized I had just blown my buttocks away because of an idiot yelling in my ear as fear had flooded in me on seeing the skull and snake. Thankfully my vision began clouding as the ground came rushing up to meet me.

**A/N I wrote this for a competiion whose topic was how I lost my Buttock by keeping my wand in my back pocket.**

**I am not a major fan of first person stories but somehow I was stuck with this isea however difficult it was to write.**


End file.
